1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for providing clean air to animal enclosures.
2. Description of the Related Art
The global swine industry has over the last years increased their efforts to prevent infection of PRRS-virus (Porcine Reproductive and Respiratory Syndrome Virus) on commercial swine farms. PRRS-virus has a significant impact on the profitability in the swine production. The virus causes periods of reproductive failure, reduced growth and increased mortality within the swine population. The cost caused by PRRS-virus is significant for the swine industry. A study made by Iowa State University shows that PRRS increases the average production cost per head sold by somewhere from $5.60 to $7.62. The actual cost for PRRS positive farms is far higher and could potentially cause long term complications with re-infection when re-populating the farm with naïve swine.
One of the largest challenges in preventing infection of naïve swine populations from PRRS is the prevention of routes of indirect virus transmission, e.g., cross contamination between farms by vehicles, insects or humans, but also via aerosols transported with the wind through the air. Most farms already follow strict bio-security protocols to prevent transmission though physical contact and more and more farmers are currently looking into solutions of preventing the spread transmitted through air.
High efficiency air filters have been proven to be very effective in prevention of aerosol/air transmission. Filters that effectively separate small particles (0.4 μm or bellow) also tend to have a high resistance to airflow. Consequently, conventional high efficiency air filters require a significant amount of energy usage to move air through the filters. Thus, the use of conventional high efficiency air filters is not a desirable solution. The challenge for the filtration industry is to find a solution that effectively stops PRRS-virus while providing an economical supply of fresh filtered air in the swine facility. Factors that are considered in whether a solution is economical include the cost of installation, the cost of replacement filters, and maintenance.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for filtering air into swine farms and other animal enclosures.